DLC04Cleansed.txt
DLC04DialogueHubologists |scene=- |srow=6 |topic=0103360D |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Angry}'' For the Hub! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Angry}'' The rim will grind you down! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Angry}'' The wheel will roll over you! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=01033601 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Awed}'' The Hub's vision is coming true. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Grateful}'' I'm glad we had a fighter like you to help us take the spaceship. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Defiant}'' We must finish our mission before the world is ground to dust under the rim of the great wheel of progress. |after= |abxy=}} DLC04MS02 |scene= |srow=9 |topic=0102E7DA |trow=2 |before=Cleansed: Phil does the alignments that rid your body of polluting neurodynes. After we talk to Dara, you should go see him. |response=''{Apologetic}'' Dara asked me to bring any mercenary types to her first. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' You definitely look like you know how to handle yourself. |after=Cleansed: There are six of us right now, but I'm trying to recruit more members like yourself. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=01029C1C |before= |response=''{Confident}'' This way. |after=Cleansed: Hubology has given me inner peace and expanded my mind. It can do the same for you. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01029C1B |before=Cleansed: This way. |response=''{Awed}'' Hubology has given me inner peace and expanded my mind. It can do the same for you. |after=Cleansed: Phil does the alignments that rid your body of polluting neurodynes. After we talk to Dara, you should go see him. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01029C1A |before=Cleansed: Hubology has given me inner peace and expanded my mind. It can do the same for you. |response=''{Friendly}'' Phil does the alignments that rid your body of polluting neurodynes. After we talk to Dara, you should go see him. |after=Cleansed: Dara asked me to bring any mercenary types to her first. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01029C19 |before=Cleansed: You definitely look like you know how to handle yourself. |response=''{Apologetic}'' There are six of us right now, but I'm trying to recruit more members like yourself. |after=Cleansed: I've tried talking to the Raiders in the Nuka-World park, but they were not receptive to the potential benefits of Hubology. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01029C18 |before=Cleansed: I've tried talking to the Raiders in the Nuka-World park, but they were not receptive to the potential benefits of Hubology. |response=''{Friendly}'' Dara says we need more people for the next step of her plan. |after=Cleansed: Uh... I probably shouldn't have said that. Just forget what I said. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01029C17 |before=Cleansed: There are six of us right now, but I'm trying to recruit more members like yourself. |response=''{Concerned}'' I've tried talking to the Raiders in the Nuka-World park, but they were not receptive to the potential benefits of Hubology. |after=Cleansed: Dara says we need more people for the next step of her plan. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01029C16 |before=Cleansed: Dara says we need more people for the next step of her plan. |response=''{Worried}'' Uh... I probably shouldn't have said that. Just forget what I said. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=34 |topic=0100CC1D |trow=4 |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' Excuse me gentle sir. |after=Cleansed: Are you happy? Truly happy? |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' Excuse me gentle ma'am. |after=Cleansed: Are you happy? Truly happy? |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' Back again? Our last talk didn't end so well. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Confident}'' I'll ask you again. |after=Cleansed: Are you happy? Truly happy? |abxy=A}} |topic=0100CC1C |before=MaleRough: Excuse me gentle sir. |response=''{emphasize "truly" / Question}'' Are you happy? Truly happy? |after=Player Default: I think I'm fairly happy. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100CC1B |before=Player Default: I think I'm fairly happy. |response=''{Grateful}'' Then you are not truly and completely happy. |after=Cleansed: I can show you the path to true happiness. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100CC1A |before=Player Default: Of course not. Irradiated monsters are constantly trying to kill me. |response=''{Grateful}'' I may be able to help you. |after=Cleansed: I can show you the path to true happiness. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0100CC19 |before=Player Default: Some days yes, some days no. |response=''{Grateful}'' A common answer. |after=Cleansed: I can show you the path to true happiness. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0100CC18 |trow=6 |before=Player Default: Why do you call yourself Cleansed? |response=''{Grateful}'' I have been cleansed of neurodynes. I no longer need my birth name. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Confident}'' I renamed myself Cleansed. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{Question}'' But you haven't answered my question. Are you truly happy? |after=Player Default: I think I'm fairly happy. |abxy=Y1c}} |before=Player Default: Why do you call yourself Cleansed? |response=''{Concerned}'' They are kind of like ghosts that get into your brain. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' They can cloud your thinking and hold you back from your full potential. |after= |abxy=Y2b}} |before= |response=''{Question}'' So, are you truly happy? |after=Player Default: I think I'm fairly happy. |abxy=Y2c}} |topic=0100CC13 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Then you are not truly and completely happy. |response=''{Conspiratorial}'' I can show you the path to true happiness. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Awed}'' The path to enlightenment through Hubology. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Happy}'' It can relieve you of your burdens. Help you find the true happiness you so desperately want. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=''{Awed}'' It can also unlock the true potential of your mind, giving you great mental powers. |after=Player Default: That sounds good. Show me the path to true happiness. |abxy=A1d}} |topic=0100CC12 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: That sounds good. Show me the path to true happiness. |response=''{Concerned}'' If you truly mean what you say, come with me. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Happy}'' I will introduce you to the others and you can take your first alignment. |after=Cleansed: This way. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0100CC11 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: You're a crackpot. You just want to take my money and sell me some religious bullshit. |response=''{Worried}'' The great wheel is crushing you and you don't even know it. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Depressed}'' You are rim meat and it draws the neurodynes like carrion draws the bloatfly. |after= |abxy=B1b}} |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' When your unhappiness becomes unbearable, I will be here. |after= |abxy=B1c}} |topic=0100CC10 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Right. And I'll wake up in the morning missing a kidney. |response=''{Puzzled}'' Why would I take your kidney? |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Puzzled}'' The neurodynes infest your liver, colon and spine. |after= |abxy=X1b}} |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' But they cannot be cut out with a knife, only through alignment. |after= |abxy=X1c}} |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' When you are ready, come to me. |after= |abxy=X1d}} |topic=0100CC0F |trow=7 |before=Player Default: What is Hubology? |response=''{Awed}'' Hubology is the science of unlocking the full potential of the human mind. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Awed}'' It brings true happiness and peace to those that walk it's long path. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' Dara is much better at explaining this. She's an AHS-9. |after= |abxy=Y1c}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Come with me and she can answer all your questions. |after=Player Default: That sounds good. Show me the path to true happiness. |abxy=Y1d}} |before=Player Default: What is Hubology? |response=''{Confident}'' That is her rank in the Great Wheel of Hubology. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' I am but an AHS-6. She sits at the hub of the Great Wheel. |after= |abxy=Y2b}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' You can ask her all these questions yourself. Follow me. |after= |abxy=Y2c}} |scene= |topic=0100D23E |before=DLC04NPCFDaraHubbell: I see you brought me a new recruit. Thank you Cleansed. |response=''{Awed}'' The wheel turns. |after=DaraHubbell: Have you changed your mind about helping us? |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=0103360B |before=Phil: I am the rim. The spoke and hub support me. |response=''{Awed}'' I am the rim. The spoke and hub support me. |after=DaraHubbell: We fought a great battle today. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=010335FF |before=DaraHubbell: By the Hub, it's working! |response=''{Happy}'' Visions! I'm seeing visions! |after=Rolanda: I think I'm going to puke. |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=5 |topic=0100CC1D |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Happy}'' You should save your questions until you meet Dara. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Just a little longer. |after= |abxy=A}} |topic=010261A1 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' Where are you going? We should stick together. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' Keep your eyes peeled for threats. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' There it is. Try to stay quiet. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Nuka-World dialogue files